Love is a Battlefield
by brighttYELLOW
Summary: Friendship is limitless, even if it does mean risking your reputation.


Hey Everyone, This is my first story. I hope you all enjoy!

**Note: This is has been edited, not updated. Sorry if you were sent a message saying otherwise! If you would like to re-read it however, feel free :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, nor the characters involved. They all belong to the magical J.K Rowling.

* * *

"She said no again" announced a defeated looking James Potter, as he walked into the Gryffindor dorm. Although the rejection had tallied to four times this week, James had still kept hope, until this point. He dramatically flopped down onto the nearest bed.

"Tough luck mate, maybe next time" James' closest and longest friend Sirius Black replied.

James sat up, and looked towards where Sirius was "No I'm beginning to think that maybe she will never say yes" He turned his head towards the window "I mean she said no before I even asked her out this time!" James flopped back down on the bed "How sad is that"

Sirius, knowing all too well how much the rejection hurt James, decided to sympathise with him. In saying this, he could never understand why James chose to continuously go back to Lily. She repeatedly rejected him and may as well have crushed his heart with her mighty hand. But then again, if he was Lily, he wasn't entirely sure he'd go out with James either. Sure, James was one hell of a guy, funny, witty, and intelligent. But when around Lily he was a bit – no wait, a lot of an idiot. Sirius was sure he would have the same reaction as Lily, especially if he were to receive the letters full of that cheesy love shit James called poetry. Nevertheless, he was James' best friend and he would support him no matter what, "Come on cheer up mate, you have another 83 days left of this school year to charm Miss Evans into loving the stupid prat you are"

"Come off it Padfoot, everybody knows you're more of a prat then I am" James replied in a challenging tone

"That may be so my friend, but at least I'm not the one lying on Peter's bed feeling sorry for myself"

James pulled a very rude gesture towards Sirius "Sleep with one eye open tonight my friend, if you want to wake-up _whole_"

"Aye, Aye, captain" Sirius saluted with false cheerfulness, knowing all too well that James' threats were to be taken Seriously. He calmly got up and headed for the door, "Hey I'm going down to the great hall to steal some of Remus' breakfast, want to join? It might make you feel better" Sirius asked, quickly moving the topic away from missing body pieces.

"Thanks but I think I'll just stay here and, as _you_ put it, 'feel sorry for myself'" James replied half heartedly.

"Alright then mate, but you're missing out on all the fun. You should see the look on Moony's face when I steal the last slice of Jam toast off his plate. Priceless" Sirius chuckled as he left the room. Usually James would laugh at something like this, but he remembered why he was sulking and thought better of it.

James lay there for another good 15 minutes, contemplating jumping out the window. He decided against it however, when he realised he was wearing his best clothes. If for some miracle reason he were to survive the fall, he would not be so lucky in surviving the fury of his mother. Ruining a pair of 'good clothes' for James, was like running into a lake full of inferi. Not a good choice.

"I never thought I would have to do this" he whispered to himself as he got off the bed. Nevertheless, he knew drastic times called for drastic measures. He looked around to check nobody else was in the dorm before he pulled his wand out of his pocket. He then muttered a spell to start the music playing. James reached into his bedroom draw and pulled out an elastic pink headband which he wrapped around his head - like so many other people during the 80's.

He dramatically jumped on his bed and sung with the chorus,  
"We are strong! No-one can tell us we're wrong. Searching our hearts for so long, both of us knowing...Love is a battlefield"

Motioning with his hands and always using facial expressions at the correct times. At least now James knew if becoming an Auror didn't work out, then being a drag queen was definitely an option he could look into.

He went on like this for a while, playing the Pat Benatar song on repeat. Ever so slowly singing louder and louder until he could no longer hear her voice in the background.

He was surprised; it did actually make him feel better. Thanks mum, he thought to himself. He could remember a time when his parents argued. To be fair, it was very rare, but James had always been a sensitive child, even if he would not admit it. After the arguments occurred he had these vivid memories of his mum singing and dancing to this song. Afterwards she would be happy as Larry again, now he finally understood why. It felt so bloody good! As he spun around to sing the final chorus, he noticed a tall figure standing in the doorway with a slice of jam toast, like he promised, hanging from his mouth.

"errr..." Was all that James was capable of saying. Shit.

Shock was still adamant across Sirius face.

"Look I can..err explain" James said, all the while knowing there was no possible way of covering this one up.

Sirius, still looking dumbstruck with the jam toast half eaten at his feet replied, "Mate... I don't, know what to say"

James, now a beetroot red, hurriedly replied "Let's just, you know, not mention it..." He was cut off mid sentence by Sirius, who was now taking giant strides towards him.

"I thought" he said, as he grabbed his wand out of his pocket "you would at least" He passed the wand to James and smiled "use a microphone"

James cracked a huge grin, both out of relief and for the love of his friend. It was times like these he really knew he had a true friend for life. James looked back up at Sirius who was now wearing an identical headband, except it was the colour of periwinkle blue.

Sirius grabbed James' wand off the bed and said in a very girly voice "Hit it, Sister"

James Laughed as he swapped wands with Sirius, to now have his own back. He flicked it and the music began again, for the second time that day.

James had never realised how much he enjoyed karaoke until this moment. The saying is indisputably true, because at this moment James could not think of anything better than to have his best friend by his side, to share the pain and heartbreak with. He also couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Sirius also knew all the words off by heart. Bloody typical.

After the song finished James and Sirius lay on the ground, exhausted. Lily was right, James thought, Quidditch wasn't the only thing that kept you fit. This reminded him,

"Hey Padfoot wanna go down to the pitch for a game of Quidditch?"

"After that Prongs, I think it's essential we do something relatively Manley. If Marlene saw this" Sirius motioned himself and James "she would most definitely put my masculinity up for question"

"Agreed" Replied James, as they got up, and started walking down the stairs. Unfortunately they met Remus and Peter half way.

"Err... What have you two been up to?" Remus asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Sirius turned his head to face James "Whatever do you mean Moony" asked Sirius, turning his attention back to Remus, trying and failing to keep the laughter from his voice.

"Well to start with, Sirius, your hair is messier then James', which has got to be a first and.." Remus turned to face James "I don't know quite how to put this, but Prong's...why are you wearing a pink headband?"

James swiftly pulled the headband off his head and pocketed it. There was a silence among the Marauders for a short time.

In the end Remus, with a sceptical look on his face decided to break it "I feel it is one of those times where I just pretend I didn't see anything"

"That would be a good idea" James replied. Sirius nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Ok then" Remus answered looking utterly confused. He walked past the two boys, up the stair with Peter tagging along behind. James and Sirius however, continued down them as if nothing had ever happened. They only allowed themselves to laugh once, when they heard the distance cry of Remus "Why is my jam toast on the floor with half a bite out of it!"

They travelled through the corridor and down the stairs, on their way to the Quidditch pitch. Neither of them caring that they had left their brooms in the dorm. They opened the doors to a crisp, Saturday morning. James looked up to notice the sun burning brightly in the blue sky above them. He then turned his attention to a group of girls, of which contained his heart's desire, Lily, sitting by the lake. For the first time since that fateful night 3 years ago, when he first noticed how beautiful Lily Evans really was, he did not follow her. Instead he chose to continue walking, deciding if it was really meant to be, Lily would come for him this time.

Sirius ran ahead like the little boy everyone knew he was. James couldn't help but laugh when Sirius tripped on a stick and fell face first into the dirt. This caused a mud fight between the two, which then resulted in the damaging of his 'good clothes'. The wrath of his mother would undoubtedly be unleashed, but he would think about that later. For now James just wanted to spend some time in the fresh glorious air, forget the past and get on with the future.

But of course never to forget and always knowing,

Love is a Battlefield.

* * *

I know, there's a place in everyone's heart for a little James and Sirius friendship :)  
So, what did you think? Did I do an ok job for my first Fan Fiction story?  
I'd love to know what you thought, so all are welcome to review.

Thanks for reading,  
brighttYELLOW


End file.
